Enemy
by Ka Tokubi
Summary: Tao Jun hears strange voices coming from her brother's room. She descovers and old enemy OC is back for revenge on her family. She is just a girl. What should she do?
1. Prolouge

Enemy

This is the prologue sort of. I keep updating it if I think of things so if you run into something you're confused about come back here and look. If the answer's not here, email me.

One of the reasons Jun is my favorite character is because she is tough but she is not wild. She is a good girl. What I don't like, though, is this idea that she is a proper lady. One fan quoted '… I just can't see lady like Tao Jun doing Kung fu…' so it was fortunate that Bailong had his own body. I actually can. She is pretty strong for a non-wild or hot headed female anime character. The only strange thing is that Bailong is male and it would be pretty funny if he woke up in a girl's body.

Another thing is that she and her family is Chinese. One thing that makes her easy to write about is the fact that she speaks the same dialect I do: Basic (Mandarin). Most Chinese anime characters are from Hong Kong so they speak Cantonese. My grandma can speak this. Anyway, instead of Japanese phrases, words, etc…. I'm going to have some fun and use Chinese (I might use some Japanese for convenience sake). Here are some of the words:

Xiao Jie: Miss or young lady

(I hate it when my grandmas call me this. It makes me think they expect me to act proper all the time or something.)

Jie Jie: Big sister

Di Di: Little brother

Ni: You

Nin: You

(respectful. Like Anata as opposed to kimi)

Ni hai hao ma: Are you okay, Litarally: You still okay?

Wo: I, me (similar to Watashi)

Wo hai hao: I'm okay

Ma (ma): Mom, Mommy, etc…

Ba (ba): Dad, Daddy, etc..

Xiao shen: Quiet

Mei shi: Nothing going on, No problems (except Mei mao bing is no problem)

Yie Yie/ Wai Gong: Grandfather (Yie Yie is Father's father and Wai Gong is Mother's father)

(I'm not sure which Jun's Grandfather is but I think it's her father's side. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

De bu qi-sorry

Xie xie-Thank you

Ni Hao- Hello

Ni Hao ma?- How are you doing

Wo Hao-I'm fine

Zai Jien-Good bye

Name Stuff:

Japanese - Chinese - Meaning

Tao Jun-Dao Run (Yun-Cantonese)-Dao same as Tao/Daoism or Daoshi: Way; Run: Tender, moist

Len- Lian - Lian: O.o a type of flower

(AKA Len has a girl name. The real Lian most boys are named means stick together. Lian flower looks like stick together except it has a plant meaning shaped thingy on top. That guy really messed up… --u)

Lee Pyron/Pailong - Li Bailong - Li: plum; Bai: White; Long: Dragon

Bason - Ma Sun - Ma: Horse; Sun: Grandchild

Ran (Mrs.Tao) - ?Lan? - ?The orchid???the color blue?

Notes: Read pingying like Romanji except for 'E' and 'O'. 'E' is not pronounced 'ae' but eh. O is pronounced in a way I can't describe in English but it's not 'oa'. More like oawa but really fast. 'X' is 'Sh'. 'Sh' is 's' with your teeth closed. 'Q' is ch. 'Ch' is 'ts' with your teeth closed. 'C' is 'ts'.

Notes:

I will italicize all Chinese words.

People in this story eat rice porridge for breakfast a lot. It's not as bad as it sounds. It's very good. It's watered down and boiled left over rice. You eat it with other food like you would with bread or something. Usually this food is very salty. LOL I'm making it sound even worse. Anyway, Chinese people eat this for breakfast a lot. I tried the direct translation of the Chinese word for it in an effort to make it sound better but that ended up something like 'soggy rice'.

In Chinese mythology, Daoshis can do a lot more than command corpses. They can do things like cause storms, walk on clouds, send people to realms where they can live five years and come back and it's the same time they left, etc…

Now, I didn't want Jun to be totally powerless since in the beginning, she doesn't even tell Bailong. Jun can't do any of those things above. Probably because she doesn't know that many magic things and maybe because she is a girl but her talismans in this story actually do things. They don't just make _Bailong_ do things. If you you've watched _Card Captors Sakura_, there's a Hong Kong boy named Shaoran (Syoran, Shaolian). He's got these papers/talisman thingies and they do things and Jun's talismans do similar things although their effects don't tend to be as strong.


	2. A noise in Len's bedroom

Chapter 1. A Noise in Len's Bedroom

Jun's eye's popped open. She was sure she heard something in Len's bedroom. She had always been a light sleeper. What could it be? She decided to check it out. She slipped a few talismans in her leg-band and quickly clipped up her hair.

She put on her pink slippers and padded toward the door.

"Where are you going, Jun-sama?" Li Bai-Long asked.

"Oh… nothing!" She smiled. "I'm just going to get a drink of water. That's all."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" The tall Kyonshi asked his mistress.

"No, you stay here. I'll be right back." She didn't want Bai-Long following her. He might be too noisy.

She walked up to Len's room and pressed her ear against the door. Sure enough, someone was in there and it wasn't mother. Three men were talking in a dialect Jun didn't recognize but it was Chinese.

"Who is it?" She asked, opening the door.

A hand reached out and grabbed her mouth, muffling a scream.

"Frf tsur (let go)!" She tried to say.

"_Xiao Shen_!" One of the men said, pointing a knife at her. The other one let go. The man didn't lower the knife. "You will keep quiet about this, _Xiao jie_, you saw and heard nothing this night!"

Then the were out of the window. Jun sank to the floor in shock. Who were those men? What had they wanted? Certainly nothing good if they snuck in through the window in the middle of the night!

"Jun-y…"Len mumbled, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Len, nothing. I just woke up so I decided to go check on you." She walked out of the door and closed it gently.


	3. Disturbance

Chapter 2. Disturbance 

Ack! I have a great desire write the entire script in Mandarin! Hack! Hack!

The next morning, Jun ate her rice porridge like normal and behaved as though nothing had happened. Deep inside, though, she knew something was very wrong. She had thought it was a dream but when Len had asked her, 'just what happened last night, anyway?' she knew it must have been real.

"Well, you sure are quiet today, Jun," Her mother said, "Did you sleep well?"

"_Mei shi, ma ma_," Jun replied quickly.

Mrs. Tao looked sympathetically at her daughter and then went back to eating.

That afternoon, Jun sat painting a picture. She drew a tree. Bai-Long sat watching her quietly.

"Jun-sama," He broke the silence, "You have been very quiet. What happened last night? Unless you are going to the bathroom you usually want me to follow."

"_Mei Shi_, Bai-Long, really, _Mei Shi_." She painted a man standing under the tree. Unconsciously, she wrote a character on his shirt as his family name. She looked down at it. Where had she seen that? The man's knife… She gasped and quickly turned the page over. Bai Long had not seen. She gave a little sigh of relief. Kong… She would remember the character… Kong. She tore the paper up and quickly started on another picture.

"_Yie Yie_," She said that evening, "Kong… does that family name ring any bells?"

"Hmm…" he wondered, "Oh, yes, few hundred years ago, our family had an enemy. Their family name was Kong. They wanted revenge for some long past argument. They don't bother us anymore, though… where did you hear this?"

"Oh, I heard you talk to father about that once," She lied. She felt bad. She had never lied before, especially to Grandfather, but the man's threat rang fresh in her mind, "You will keep quiet… you saw and heard nothing this night…" He had meant he would kill her.

Jun couldn't sleep that night. She had to find out more about these people. What did they want from Len? Did they still want revenge? Again, like the night before, she clipped up her hair, slipped some talismans in her leg band and put on her slippers.

"What is the matter?" Bai Long was more suspicious this time.

"Nothing, I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk." She grabbed her cloak and pulled it around her shoulders.

"No, something is the matter. I'm your guardian spirit. I can tell. What is wrong, Jun-sama? Who are the Kong?"

"I do not feel well, I am going to pray to the ancestors. Please do not follow me." She walked toward the door.

Bai Long blocked her way. Gently but firmly he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I don't want to see you this way."

"_De bu qi_, I can't tell you," Jun said and pushed past him.

"Nn…"

She had to… had to find out.

Jun shivered as she walked outside. It was cold despite the cloak. Maybe she should have changed into something warmer. It was dark. She felt around until she reached the shrine. Darn… she should have brought a spell that could make some light.

Jun pushed the door open. A torch spluttered on the wall. Jun added some oil to it so it wouldn't burn out. She turned towards the memorial plaques and asked the ancestors not to be angry with her intrusion.

She looked on the shelves. The scrolls of the family history. Where could she find out about this feud? A few hundred years, Grandfather had said. So, that would be five or six… maybe seven generations ago. She grabbed the first scroll and opened it. It was the family tree. At the bottom was Len's name. Of course, her name was not there because, since she was a girl, she would have no way of carrying on the family name. Her children would have her husband's name.

Back about five generations. She looked for a scroll with the name of the leader of the household at that time.

She scanned quickly through the scroll. Nothing. She went back one and forward one. Finally, she found it. These Kong lived in more of the south so that was why their dialect was different. The reason for the feud hardly mattered. The fact that they were and had had a feud with the Taos was a major problem. They probably had wanted to kill Len to dishonor her family. She wouldn't let them!

"_Wo I ding bu huei rang ta men_!"


	4. Len's suspicions

Chapter 3. Len's Suspicions

Jun woke up with a cold. She really should have worn something warmer! She pulled on a long-sleeved _qi pao_ and slipped on her slippers.

"You're late for breakfast again!" Len declared.

Jun just sniffed.

"You haven't been looking very good… are you sure you're okay!" Jun's mother asked.

"She needs to sleep under a thicker blanket!" Grandfather grumbled.

Len sighed. Grandfather got very touchy about staying warm. Jun stirred her rice porridge boredly.

Tao Ran leaned over. "I wonder if it's something other than one night under a thin blanket."

"Eh! What do you mean? Like a two nights under a thin blanket!"

Ran sighed and sweat dropped. "I mean… well, maybe Bailong knows something."

"You mean… like maybe he's neglecting his duty and not getting Jun a thicker blanket!"

"That's not what I'm talking about…" She sweat dropped again. "I'm wondering if there's something that Jun's not telling us."

Despite her mother's whispering, Jun got suspicious. She spooned many spoonfuls of rice into her mouth. "Nothing's wrong. I just have a cold… or something."

"Well, mother's right," Len said, "You have been rather jumpy the past couple days. Just how did you get that cold?"

"People get colds. You don't have to get so suspicious on me!"

"There's colds, you see, _jie jie_, and there's girls who are constantly evading questions and getting mysterious colds!"

"Oh, Len!" Jun smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

Len glared at her. Jun glared back.

"I don't see anything suspicious," Grandfather said. "They are acting just like their selves."

"Acting…"

Jun spent the rest of the day in the ancestor's room planning and reading. She had decided that some way or another she was going to keep those Kong from hurting Len. At first she was going to go to their home but that seemed a rather far away place for them to withdraw to if they planned to attack again soon. She soon read about anther place closer to the Tao's stronghold. After some more research, she was pretty sure they were there. She had wanted to get some rest before hand but then decided it too risky to wait another night. She would go tonight.

Meanwhile, Len still had his suspicions…

"Psst! Bailong!" Len hissed

"What is it Len?" Bailong asked.

"Okay, cough it up, what's going on with Jun?"

"Actually, I don't know. I'm trying to find out myself."

"You're her Kyonshi. You watch her day and night. You have to know something!"

"Well… I…"

"Tell me!"

"All I know is that Jun-sama goes out in the middle of the night and won't tell me the reason. She refuses to let me follow her."

"Honestly! Do you do everything Jun tells you to do!"

"Honestly!" Bailong copied Len's voice, "Does Masun do everything _you tell him to do!_"

"Well, yes," Len replied, embarrassed, "He does."

Bailong glared at him, annoyed.

"Okay, I get the point, but I want you to follow her next time!"

"I won't disobey Jun-sama."

"Look, puppet, I'm the man of the family, my opinion rules out Jun's. You're going to follow her or else… or else I will!"

"Len, I don't want you to get hurt but Jun can get very angry sometimes."

"Jun can't hurt you. I've seen what she does. I know she throws her shoe at you when she's frustrated but I don't see what the problem is."

"But she…"

"Fine, I'll cover for you. Tell her I forced you."

"Alright, I try my best, Len."

"Just remember. We're doing this for Jun's own good."


	5. I won't let them

Chapter 4. I won't let them

At first, Jun had thought that the Kong had returned to they're home but that was too far away. After some more research, she discovered an old inn what travelers used to stay in along the way. It was old and dilapidated, though. There. The Kong were probably hiding there. There wouldn't be much time before they tried to come back again. She would leave that night.

Around 11:00, Jun got up. Everyone would be asleep except Father, but he would be in his study working. She wondered what she should wear. Nothing in her closet would withstand her going on a dangerous mission like this. What could she wear? Then she had an idea…

Jun slipped into Len's room. Fortunately, after 10:00 hit Len always slept like a rock. She could wear some of Len's clothes… but what would fit her? Finally, she grabbed a blue jacket with the 'Dao' character embroidered on it and a pair of pants that were a bit big for Len (hey… I'm _6_yrs older than my brother and I can fit into some of his clothes.). Then she snuck back to her room.

But Jun was wrong. Len was not sleeping like a rock. He was not sleeping at all.

"Psst! Bai!" He whispered.

Bailong slipped back into the room from the window. He had snuck onto the roof through the window as soon as Jun came into the room.

"What did you observe, Len?"

"For one thing, she stole my clothes."

"Hmm… why would Jun need to dress like a boy?"

"I don't think that's the point! If she were doing something difficult she couldn't wear a dress. Something's up."

The jacket was a bit too small to button up so Jun put a camisole on underneath. The pants that were too big for Len. Fit on her like tight capris. She tied a length of black ribbon onto it for a belt and slipped some talismans in it. Then she pinned up her hair with black and blue hair clips. Finally she took her cloak and pulled it around her.

"Okay…c'mon Bai…" Jun stopped herself and laughed. She was still so used to calling for her Kyonshi every time she went anywhere but it was only after she stopped depending only on him when her own magic started getting stronger. She had stopped focusing her training only on being able to control him. She could now focus it on doing other things. She had a collection of new talismans that she could use for fighting magic on her own. This was not only to defend her family's honor but would also be a good chance to see just how good she'd gotten.

Jun walked downstairs, snuck past her father's study and out the door.

"_Jie Jie'_s left. C'mon, let's follow her Bailong!" Len whispered pulling on his jacket.

"Are you absolutely…"

"Of course I am! Something is definitely going on and more than I suspected!"


	6. Meanwhile

Chapter 5. Meanwhile…

_Back at the end of chapter 1..._

"Be quiet!" Kong Jing hissed. "And let go!" He ordered his younger brother.

"Big brother, what's the problem, it's just a girl," Kong Hu groaned.

"It's not _just _any girl, you stupid egg head! This is Tao En's oldest child! She owns the most powerful Kyonshi in this house and probably anywhere. You're lucky he wasn't with her or you'd have you stupid egg head cracked by now!"

"Let's get going!" Kong Qiang Feng said.

"You will keep quiet about this, young lady, you saw and heard nothing tonight!"

They escaped out of the window.

_2 Days later…_

"What are we going to do now!" Hu whined.

"Oh, shut up, little brother! We have plenty of time. Besides, it's probably your noisy bumbling around that woke Jun anyway!"

"Feh, she was probably just checking on her brother."

"Will you two stop bickering!" the Kong father shouted. "It's giving me a headache!"

"Yes dad!" the two boys immediately shut up.

_That evening…_

"Masters!" One of the servants they had brought along had been keeping watch.

"What is it?" Both boys asked at once.

"There's someone who's found us! Please come check immediately!"

Hu and Jing pulled masks over their faces and grabbed some knives. Then they left.

u… uh, yeah, not much to write about the Kong without give away their motive.


	7. The Kong

Chapter 6. The Kong

Jun wandered though the woods. She whirled around and brought her torch in front of her, "Wh-what's that?" She exclaimed. Curse it! She had to stop getting so jumpy.

"Feh," Hu muttered, "It's that girl again. And she's alone."

"Be quiet," Qiang Feng ordered, "Young Tao Jun is more powerful than she appears."

"She doesn't look very strong to me," Hu replied.

"So, should we try and stop her?" Jing asked.

"That's probably best, but be careful. It could be a trap," Qiang Feng warned.

Jun walked around. The place should be around here somewhere…

"Stop right there!" Someone said.

A man jumped down in front of her. Jun recognized him as the tall guy who had threatened her the other night.

"Tell me! Why are you trying to hurt Len?" She asked, holding the torch in front of her.

"Hmph!" He knocked it out of her hand. It landed in a puddle, putting it out. Now the only thing lighting the clearing was the pale moonlight. He paced around her. "That's none of your business, little girl. Why don't you just give up and let us get our revenge!"

"What revenge? We never did anything to you? And if it was our fault, it happened so long ago you can hardly blame _us_ for the problem!"

"There's nothing personal about it. It's a family feud. You wouldn't understand. You're female after all."

"Shut up!" Jun hissed. "I don't care! I won't let you hurt my little brother!"

"You better get out of out way. This battlefield is no place for a woman. You don't want to get hurt…" he brought a sharp knife in front of her, "… do you?"

"_Guang_!" she shouted. Thrusting up a talasman. The bright flash blinded the tall man for a moment and she kicked out at him.

"Rk! Curse you Tao Jun." he grunted. "Hu, Dad! I need help!"

The two other men jumped down on either sides of her.

"Huh!" She muttered and jerked a talisman. "_Huo_!" The piece of paper quickly became a fire ball, aimed at the tall man. He lept aside just in time. The stockier man pounced at her. She reached for a talisman but missed! It was natural for her to reach for leg-band but all her talismans were in her belt. Before when she only fought one person, she thought clearly enough to remember, but when forced, she had to use instinct. He knocked into Jun, flinging her to the ground. Jun tried to recover, but the shorter guy, taking advantage of her distraction, went at her with a knife. Jun dodged just in time and the knife only nicked her shoulder.

"_Dian_!" Thunder and lightning burst forth from the talisman at the short man. He shouted and threw himself backwards to avoid a bad shock. Jun got up and kicked the tall man.

For a while it seemed the young _DaoShi_ might win but the three men soon over powered her.

"_Jie Jie_!"

"Huh?" Jun sat up and rubbed her eyes, "_Lian_! What are you doing here?"

"Hmph! I should be asking _you_ that question," Len said.

"Are you alright Jun!" Bailong asked, rushing towards him.

Angry Jun: You too Bailong! Throws shoe at his head as hard as she can I told

To stay behind! You…

Chibi Bailong: Whimper Owie…

The short man seemed rather surprised at Len's appearance. He backed away a little.

"What's the matter? Hmm?" Len's voice purred like a tiger. "Afraid to fight me? Sure you could take a girl easy enough but… couldn't you also defeat a little boy and a dead guy? Surely it can't be that hard!" He took a step forward toward the short man. With a quick flick of his spear, he tore the cloth mask off of him, revealing the face of a scared boy.

"Well, now that I've unmasked you, why don't you tell me your names? Eh?"

The short man growled. "I'm Kong Hu and I'm going to kill you!" he pounced at Len, who quickly dodged the attack. Hu fell in the mud. Bailong made short work of the other two.

"Now," said Len, pointing the spear at Hu, "Take me to the leader of your household. Surely he wouldn't approve of being so rude to his guests." Len jerked Hu onto his feet and the trembling boy led the way.

"Bailong, get _Ba Ba _and _Yie Yie _and bring them back here."

"Yes, Len!" Said Bailong, rushing away.

"Well, where is he, kid?" Len demanded of Hu.

"He's not… I mean he isn't… and don't call me a kid, I'm older than you!"

"You didn't answer my question. Where is he?"

"He's back at our home you idiot!"

Big scary Len: Oh, so you're playing a game with me!

Chibi Hu: uuu… Save me daddy!

Len: Idiot! Slaps with the spear thing


	8. Resolution

Chapter 7. Resolution

_Days later at the Kongs' home_

Tao Grandfather, En, Len, and Jun, back in her normal clothes, were gathered at the foyer of the Kong family's mansion. Kong Grandfather, Qiang Feng, Hu, and Jing, soon came to meet them.

"So, what's this all about anyway?" Tao Grandfather asked.

The Kong grandfather sighed, "I'm sorry for all the trouble. It's nothing really. My grandson…" He glared at Hu. "Wanted some adventure so he started digging around in our family records looking for something he could cause trouble about! I didn't think he'd actually attempt it, much less get his father and older brother involved. "Stupid son of mine, getting tricked by his own boy!" he said to Qiang Feng.

Qian Feng lowered his head in shame.

"What was it we were fighting over anyway?" Tao Grandfather asked.

"I think that someone was at someone's party and someone spilled wine on someone, therefore damaging their family's honor and there was lots fighting. After a while, though the fighting must have died down since it was getting pointless," Kong Grandfather answered.

"Ooh…is that it?" Tao Grandfather glared at Kong Grandfather.

"Who said it was my side of the family?" Kong Grandfather answered.

All four kids held their breath. Preparing themselves for the outcome…

"Ha…hahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughed both elders, surprising everyone else standing around.

Len and Hu sighed in relief.

"Jun, why didn't you tell me about this?" Tao En glared at his eldest child. "I'm ashamed that you didn't trust your family had the strength to defeat this threat."

"I'm sorry!" Jun said, bowing. "I was just so scared!"

"But…" Said her father. "I'm also very proud of you. You were brave, to protect your brother. Your deed, will certainly be remembered in our family records."

Jun sobbed, crying with happiness. "_Ba ba_," she said, "_Xie xie nin_. I will always fight to protect our family's pride. And I promise I will never make the mistake of hiding such a petty problem again."

"C'mon, Jie jie," Len said. "It's time…"

"To go home?" Jun asked.

"Silly, eat dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, Kong Grandfather asked us to stay for dinner. You did good job Jun, but honestly, you really do need to be less _clumsy_!"

"_Di di_…" Jun growled, and raised her hand to slap her little brother, but she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Okay, let's go," She smiled.


	9. Credits

Credits

Shaman king (duh) - Jun and her family were created by them

My Own family - (I'm going off on a _tangent_ so if you don't want to read about my family you are welcome to skip the italicized part. )

A lot of the inspiration for this was from my dad, who faithfully reads my sister Chinese stories every night before bed and my Father's father's own childhood. He is 80 and still mows the lawn!

My dad's stories are simplified versions of stories told by ancient Chinese story tellers. They have lots of stuff about great warriors, honorable bandits (This is not logical. Don't try and figure it out), spell castors, demons, and Emperors (who for some stupid reason are always being tricked by the bad guys O.o). Do not be fooled by books written by Americans. The legend of the five rings books are very good but I think they are overly saturated with unnecessary romance (There is little or none in the really thing. For one thing there are usually no women. For another thing, if there are, they are usually caught up in fighting as well) and are not as much full of magic. This helps when I'm trying to write action stories about Chinese people.

_My grandpa (father's father) lived in HuBei (I don't know if that's what it's called in English. It's a province.), Mainland China. He was a little kid during WWII. He and my grandmother tell how the Japanese always attacking made life very difficult. _

_My grandmother (father's mother) lived with her grandmother who she loved very much and who loved her very much. They were really poor (I mean really poor). When my grandmother was in school, she and her classmates had to keep going different places to keep away from the fighting. My grandmother's grandmother would follow them to watch my grandmother. _

_My grandpa was also really poor. _

_He once told me a story that some Japanese soldiers attacked their house but one felt bad for my grandfather because he was only a little kid and told him to run for it. _

_My mom's dad was poor._

_My mom's mom was not poor but then after the communists (curse them 100,000,000,000 times) took over, they hated rich people so then she became poor._

_I guess all this stuff really has nothing to do with the fanfic but I think communists are evil. Very evil. Mao Zhe dong is even worse than Saddam Hussein. He should die many many times. O.o he's already dead. _

Anyway, a long time ago in china. People would have these rooms with plaques with the names of the ancestors on them hung on the wall. The communists came and destroyed these rooms. They also had family history and stuff written down. This got destroyed too.

When my grandfather was young, it was his duty to write our family history and family tree. He wrote a new copy each year. All that got destroyed, though.

My grandfather has amazing memory. When he came here to America, he wrote it all again. I have a copy of it. I'm so proud of him!

I am a girl like Jun. My name is not on the family tree page. It is on the page as one of my father's children. My brother's name is. I have two sisters. My father's older brother has three daughters and one son but one daughter and one son died. My father's younger brother just got married and he is going to have a son.

Myself - I did the storyline and I put myself in Jun's shoes. Our personalities are similar… I think.

I speak Mandarin pretty fluently. I can only read a little bit of Chinese and write even less. I am trying to learn Japanese and Cantonese (my grandmother speaks this dialect but my grandfather speaks Hu Bei dialect but they both speak mandarin. It's weird. My sisters and I have a Cantonese accent and my brother has a Hu Bei accent.)

Digimon/Toei - This is not really direct but I sort of have Jun treat Bailong the way Makino Ruki (digimon tamers) treats Renamon in a way.


End file.
